Arsene Abagnale
; |epithet = Moonlighter |jva = Yūki Ono |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 475,000,000}} |}} Introduction Arsene Abagnale is the captain of the Debonair Pirates as well as one of the most successful con artists and thieves in the entire world. By utilizing quick thinking, smooth talking, and direction changing, he is able to maneuver his way through any encounter with ease. Appearance Arsene has black wavy hair and fair skin. He only has two expressions, troublemaking smile and dead serious, and he can alternate between the two instantly. He wears a black business suit with a gray dress shirt and a black tie and he usually has a cigarette in his mouth Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Arsene stole the Hoko Hoko no Mi when he was 9 years old and ever since has been using it in his heists and fights. He generally doesn't use it offensively, and mainly uses it defensively to redirect attacks. However, he does like to throw sharp spikes into the air and redirect them towards an enemy's weak spot Haki Arsene can use all forms of Haki, however his strongest is Conquerer's Haki, which he specializes in Silver Tongue While he may be a force to be reckoned with in combat, the reason his bounty is so large is because his charisma is dangerous. He's a natural leader and people person, and he always knows the right thing to say and when to say it Personality Arsene puts out a fun-loving and nice exterior a lot, but that's not fully way he is. He does love fun and is nice out of his heart sometimes, but mostly he's stalworth when it comes down to his plans and competitive when it comes to other things. He always makes daring plans with backups at every step and is cocky when they work. He's charismatic and smooth and uses it to his advantage. Whenever a gamble is made you can see a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips History His dad dead and his mom terrible, Arsene ended up in an orphanage at the age of 6, where he learned how to steal from his new siblings. At the age of 9, he pulled off his most daring stunt, stealing a devil fruit. He managed to make off with it and eat it, but was discovered by the people he stole it from, a pirate crew, who forced him to join with the threat of "cutting the fruit out of him" if he refused. Naturally, he joined the crew as a cabin boy. It was there that he met the captain, a man by the name of Jixten, from which he learned there was more to being a criminal than being a good thief, you also had to be suave and charismatic. For 9 years, Arsene honed his speechcraft by being on Jixten's crew eventually rising to First Mate, and his ability to steal by practicing wherever the crew landed. Arsene enjoyed being on the crew, and the crew enjoyed having him around, but in a sudden Marine raid, the ship was boarded, and he managed to stow away onto the Marine ship as a marine in disguise. He had planned to save the crew, but before he could, Jixten and the others were executed. In grief, Arsene stole a rowboat in the middle of the night, and sailed to the nearest island. For 2 more years he honed his craft thinking of what he wanted to do. Then, at the 2 year anniversary of Jixten's death, he decided to follow in his footsteps, and become a pirate until he could own the largest casino in the world. Notoriety The navy hates Arsene unconditionally, and they're on a "no negotiation/escape" basis on catching him. However, he always does manage to escape them except that one time where he didn't escape them but then he did escape them later. Civilians either love him or hate him depending on how obvious he makes his conning of them. Other pirates are wary of him because they know how notorious he is for conning others and are on guard for him conning them as well. His crew enjoys being with him because he doesn't con them and instead shares the gains of his art with his friends. Beliefs and Dreams Arsene believes in some superstitions, such as knocking on wood when someone jinxes something or not entering a room with his left foot. It may seem weird but he attributes that to have some effect on his luck, which nobody can argue with as he is very lucky. He doesn't, however, believe in a higher power until he sees one himself. However it is a joke that he would probably try to con a god if he ever met one. In terms of aspirations, Arsene wants to own the world's largest casino as well as be the top in the world's black market. Weaknesses While Arsene may have good intentions and do good things, a lot of people see him as a scumbag of sorts. Another weakness is that he can't ignore a kid in danger. For example, if a kid is being attacked by a wild animal, Arsene will step in to save the kid, even endangering himself to do it Trivia *His last name is the same as Frank Abagnale, considered the greatest con artist in all of history *He shares a birthday with Victor Lustig, another famous con artist known as "the man who sold the Eiffel Tower twice" *Arsene says a lot of French catchphrases, his favorite being the ones he concludes fights with, "On se voit en enfer, bébé" which translates to "See you in hell, baby" (very corny) Category:Main Characters Category:Pirate Category:Captain